battlebots2fandomcom-20200215-history
HyperShock
HyperShock is a bot that has competed in all 3 seasons of the battlebots reboot. In Season 1 Hyper Shock was a dark green and lime green colored bot with wheel guards, self-righting/crushing/flipping arms and a main weapon of: a drum spinner. In Season 2 HyperShock received main changes thanks to their sad self-destruction in the form of: a new chassis with self-righting arms/flipping arms (they removed the crushing ability) that could be exchanged for a wedge, no wheel guards, a rear plow, and stronger top armor. In their fight against Warrior Clan (now called Warrior Dragon) they added a rake to take down Warrior Clan's drone Dragon, and it worked, becoming a fan favorite in the process. For Season 3 they changed the color scheme of their bot to yellow and modified their drum spinner to look a little more chunky. I wonder if they will add a yellow rake if they fight a bot with a drone in season 3. Season 1 HyperShock's first ever fight was against team captain Will Bales' brother: Maxwell Bales' Mohawk. The fight started with the bots gunning it out of the box and HyperShock went after Mohawk with a shot with its drum spinner that sent sparks to the top of the battlebox. This single hit disabled Mohawk and HyperShock took the KO win at 0:35 seconds. HyperShock advanced to the next round with the 14 seed. HyperShock took on the 3 seed Bite Force with its grabbing lifter. However, Bite Force went with its wedge configuration. The fight started with Bite Force trying to push HyperShock around but because of the driving of Will Bales was very hard to push around. Bite Force tried to push HyperShock under HyperShock's pulverizer, but HyperShock turned around and pushed Bite Force under the pulverizer letting it hit Bite Force 3 times. HyperShock purposefully was not spinning up their drum spinner and Bite Force kept trying to push HyperShock even though it was HyperShock that was pushing Bite Force. HyperShock spun its weapon up to speed and unleashed a devastating hit that flipped Bite Force over inflicting much damage; however after this devastating hit HyperShock's weapon stopped working. HyperShock helped Bite Force self right and after this Bite Force tried to push HyperShock and actually pushed it around, picking it up and using the clamps. Bite Force pushed HyperShock into the screws where it began smoking. HyperShock's drive was dying and HyperShock was in danger of getting counted out in the last minute of the match. Team HyperShock taunted Team Bite Force into trying to pick up HyperShock to help it to the closing bell but Bite Force needed the win so they left Bite Force alone after a few lifts. HyperShock was counted out and Bite Force won by KO in 2:50. HyperShock was eliminated from the tournament, and Bite Force became the season 1 champion, meaning HyperShock was the closest to beating Bite Force. Season 2 HyperShock's first fight in Season 2 was against Ultraviolent. Ultraviolent was a flipper bot with six wheels and two self-righting arms on the sides. Ultraviolent's flipper couldn't work but the team still entered into the tournament. The fight started with HyperShock gunning it out of the gate trying to attack Ultraviolent. Ultraviolent was using its self-righting arms to keep HyperShock from doing any major damage and HyperShock was only able to land a few jabs. Ultraviolent made HyperShock miss, but HyperShock landed a massive hit that seemed to rattle something inside of Ultraviolent. HyperShock landed more hits that flipped Ultraviolent into the screws where it got stuck but used its self-righting arms to pull itself out. HyperShock then landed more hits, with one hit ripping off Ultraviolent's underside armor, letting the guts come out, even though they were still attached. HyperShock's drum delivered one more nasty hit that flipped Ultraviolent over killing it. HyperShock won by KO and advanced to the next round. HyperShock got rewarded for its domination over Ultraviolent, getting the 11 seed in the round of 32. HyperShock faced the versatile bot in Warrior Clan since the bot has a spinner, flipper, and a drone that shoots fire. Will Bales was saying that the drone Dragon sits so temptingly, and all you have to do to defeat it is whack it out of the sky. Team HyperShock went down to the hardware store, took off one of their self-righting arms, and replaced it with a lime green rake so they could swing the rake in combat. That's right, a rake! The fight started with HyperShock bullying Warrior Clan into the side off the battlebox and landing a few small hits. Warrior Clan kept giving HyperShock the front, however, HyperShock swung its rake and took out the drone! Everybody was amazed, and HyperShock used its drum spinner and blew up the drone! HyperShock went after the main bot, but Warrior Clan responded by ripping off HyperShock's elongated second self-righting arm. HyperShock landed a small hit to the back off Warrior Clan. The 2 bots started spinning: HyperShock circled around Warrior Clan's flipper, trying to find an opening, and Warrior Clan spun on the spot to give HyperShock the flipper. Will Bales is one of the best drivers in the competition, and was able to circle around Warrior Clan until they saw an opening, hitting Warrior Clan and popping the back open like a tuna can. This one hit took time but eventually stopped Warrior Clan, and Will Bales used the rake to push Warrior Clan around. HyperShock pushed Warrior Clan and Dragon under the pulverizers where they were counted out. HyperShock won by KO in 2:12, advancing to the sweet 16. HyperShock drew the 27 see and fellow drum spinner, Poison Arrow. They were remarkably similar in that they were both drum spinner's, both green, and both had just disposed of a member of the Ewert clan. For this fight HyperShock kept the rake, took off the other self-righting arm, and added a wedge to get under and flip Poison Arrow. The fight started with HyperShock box-rushing Poison Arrow and flipping it over. Both bots drum spinners had gotten up to speed and HyperShock slammed Poison Arrow into the corner, with their drums colliding in a hard hit in HyperShock's favor, and Poison Arrow getting pulverized. 15 seconds had elapsed and you could see that HyperShock's drum was disabled from the first hit. HyperShock chased Poison Arrow and stopped it from moving in the corner. HyperShock freed Poison Arrow, and Poison Arrow got its drum spinner up to speed. HyperShock got around to the side of Poison Arrow and pushed it into the wall, but Poison Arrow turned so its drum spinner would hit HyperShock, and HyperShock wedged under Poison Arrow letting Poison Arrow deliver shots to the top of HyperShock. HyperShock pushed Poison Arrow into the screws, but soon HyperShock's drive died, similar to HyperShock's exit from last season. Poison Arrow took the full 12 seconds it needed to get its drum up to speed and delived one shot that dented the plow on HyperShock's back, a second that hurt HyperShock some more, and a third that ripped off HyperShock's right front wheel. HyperShock was counted out and Poison Arrow won by KO in 2:24. HyperShock was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 3 HyperShock's first fight in Season 3 was a rematch against Bite Force in Fight Night #3's main event. Bite Force now has a vertical spinning bar and can deal just as much destruction as HyperShock. The match started out with both bots gunning it out of the box and HyperShock squaring up Bite Force. When the bots hit each other HyperShock flipped upside down, and Bite Force slid backwards. HyperShock couldn't self-right or try to drive upside down; Bite Force came in and unleashed a hit that launched HyperShock into the air, ripping off the top armor panel and ripping out the battery boxes and other guts. HyperShock was counted out and Bite Force won by KO in 0:36. HyperShock's next fight was in Fight Night #8 against Battle Royale with Cheese. B.R.W.C. is a burger themed horizontal spinner with a piece of bacon as the spinner. B.R.W.C. also had a minibot called Shorter Pounder which it used for this fight. HyperShock used only one of its self-righting/lifting arms for this fight, for reasons unknown. Team B.R.W.C. took S.P. and gave it a yellow rake, mocking what HyperShock did to Warrior Clan two years back. The fight started with HyperShock running circles around Battle Royale with Cheese and Shorter Pounder, and spinning up its weapon. HyperShock lunged at S.P. and obliterated it sending the rake and other various pieces into the battlebox walls, leaving only the burger chassis behind. HyperShock spun up its weapon and lunged at B.R.W.C ripping the top bun into the bacon blade, keeping the bot from moving and the blade from spinning. HyperShock then landed another shot that pushed B.R.W.C. into the corner and left it there. HyperShock kept spinning up its weapon and forcibly ramming B.R.W.C. over and over again until the buzzer. HyperShock won by KO in 0:51 and advanced its record to 1-1 on the season. Wins/Losses 4-3 Wins: S1: Mohawk, S2: Ultraviolent, Warrior Clan, S3: Battle Royale with Cheese Losses: S1: Bite Force, S2: Poison Arrow, S3: Bite Force Notes HyperShock attached a rake to one of its self-righting arms and swatted a drone (Dragon) out of the sky. HyperShock is the only bot in the reboot to fight a bot twice and lose twice by KO (to Bite Force). HyperShock is one of a few bots to keep the same name and design, but completely change the color scheme. HyperShock ate a cheeseburger. Hypershock-1.jpg|HyperShock in the battlebots tunnel HyperShock's newest logo.jpg|HyperShock 3.0 logo Hypershock Hexbug RC with rake.jpg|HyperShock Hexbug RC with rake Category:Robots with drums Category:Main Event Participants Category:Robots that competed in Season 3 Category:Battlebots made into Hexbug RC's